


she gives me toothaches just from kissing me

by lesbianchloeprice



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and they're happy, listen this is just the healing fluff and smut fic we deserve, they are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice
Summary: “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Ellie whispers, voice revenant as she drinks in the sight of her wife; god, her fuckingwife. It’s still hard to believe that those messy years could lead to something beyond her wildest dreams, so wonderful that sometimes she still feels like she needs to pinch herself to make sure she’s not just imagining it all. But no, Dina’s here, she’s real, laying on top of her and looking at her like she hung the moon, and for the first time in forever that nagging voice of self-deprecation living in her head is silent.ORDina makes Ellie breakfast in bed, and then Ellie BECOMES breakfast in bed if you know what I mean
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	she gives me toothaches just from kissing me

**Author's Note:**

> This tag needs more smut I said what I said

Warm light filters in through the sheer curtains hanging on the window, illuminating the bedroom with a soft glow, and Ellie wakes slowly, peacefully, a feat that is starting to become normal, as strange as it feels. For years she would wake up with a scream lodged in her throat, clammy skin and heart pounding in her chest like a drum. Most nights she had grown accustomed to just not sleeping at all, purple shadows ringing her eyes, gaunt cheeks and sallow skin taking over her features and making her unrecognizable. It’s been years now, since Joel and Seattle and Santa Barbara, and god, what beautiful years they have been. Ellie can’t think of a more fulfilling way to spend her days than watching her son grow and learn, watching him see the world through fresh, innocent eyes; and the best part of it all is that she gets to experience it with the love of her life at her side. 

Ellie lets herself lounge, stretching her limbs still heavy from sleep and enjoying the warmth of the blankets piled on top of her, a feeling of contentment settling somewhere right in her heart. She closes her eyes, inhaling deeply and grinning at the smell of fresh bacon sizzling in the kitchen; Dina must be hard at work already despite their rare alone time, JJ spending the weekend at his grandparents’ house. Having the place to themselves is a rare occasion with an excitable six year old running around, and it almost felt lonely not waking to the familiar sound of feet stomping around outside of their door, rosy cheeks and a toothy grin eager to start the day. Sometimes it makes Ellie feel old, the energy that practically radiates from the boy, and more often than not she winds up curling up beside JJ for his afternoon nap, dozing off to the sound of his breathing.

The stairs creak as Dina climbs them, and Ellie grins lazily at her wife as she nudges the door open with her hip, balancing a tray loaded with eggs and bacon and  _ holy shit, _ is that orange juice that she sees? 

“I can’t tell if you’re smiling at me or the bacon,” Dina jokes, face alight with that special smile she saves just for Ellie, and Ellie shrugs, feigning indecisiveness. 

“I don’t know, that bacon is looking pretty tasty right now,” she teases. 

Dina scoffs, raising a hand to her chest in mock offense as she fully enters the room, kicking the door closed behind her. “Well then, if that’s the case I might just take these out back to Tater. I know  _ he’ll  _ give me the appreciation I deserve,” she says, referencing the border collie currently lazing around in the shade cast from the house and (supposedly) keeping a sharp eye on their multitudes of sheep.

“Baaabe,” Ellie whines, drawing out the syllables dramatically. “Don’t gooo.” She stretches her arms out and makes grabbing motions with her hands, the pout on her face making Dina roll her eyes. 

“All right, fine, you big baby. I swear one day you’re gonna leave me for food…” her voice trails off with a playful smile, setting the tray of food on Ellie’s lap before joining her in bed, snuggling against her wife’s side. Ellie hums, immediately picking up the fork and knife and digging in enthusiastically, making Dina chuckle, “Easy there, tiger, let’s not choke on your breakfast.”

Ellie grins bashfully but listens to her wife, slowing down and pausing to sip her orange juice. “How the fuck did you get your hands on oranges? Is this a special occasion or something?” Ellie visibly pales, eyes widening almost comically. “Oh fuck,  _ please  _ tell me it’s not our anniversary.” 

Dina laughs boisterously, throwing her head back and nudging Ellie with her shoulder. “No, you doofus, it’s like 80 degrees outside. You know we got together in the winter, right?” Ellie feels her cheeks warm and she averts her gaze, biting back the smile threatening to escape, and Dina leans closer, poking her right on the forehead with a broad grin. “Unless all those concussions made you brain damaged. Are you brain damaged, babe?” 

Ellie groans, using her free hand to cover her face, “Shut up!,” but Dina just laughs, loud and beautiful, burying her face in the crook of Ellie’s neck to muffle the sounds. The feeling of hot breath, Dina’s lips ghosting over Ellie’s skin is enough to send shivers down her spine, and when Dina pulls back with a sly smile she leaves goosebumps in her wake. 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Dina eventually concedes, voice small as she leans her head against Ellie’s shoulder. “I don’t know… you do so much for me and Jay. You deserve to be taken care of every once in a while, too.” 

The double entendre not slipping past her, Ellie feels herself blush, stomach fluttering despite herself. “Dina…” But she’s interrupted by her wife grabbing the now-empty tray (it never takes long for Ellie to finish a meal) and setting it on the bedside table, taking advantage of Ellie’s free lap space by climbing over her, effectively straddling her hips and sending a jolt of heat right to her center. “Fuck,” she breaths, and she’s almost speechless at the sight of Dina on top of her, her long, dark hair framing her face, making her look almost angelic if it wasn’t for her devious smirk and hooded eyes. 

And then Dina’s kissing her, soft and with enough tenderness to make her ache, and Ellie settles one hand on Dina’s waist while the other snakes into her hair, using her grasp to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. It’s long and slow, and it’s over all too soon as they pull apart, both gasping for breath, Dina resting her forehead against Ellie’s. 

Suddenly a realization hits her that makes her cringe. “Aw, fuck, I’ve got morning breath, don’t I?” 

Dina chuckles, a low, rumbling sound as she pushes a lock of hair behind Ellie’s ear, making space to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You have  _ orange juice _ breath,” she amends, moving her hand to run her thumb across Ellie’s lower lip, eyes locked with hers. Before she knows what she’s doing Ellie takes Dina’s thumb into her mouth, sucking on it before releasing it with a  _ pop,  _ and Dina’s eyes transform into dark pools of desire as she surges forward. 

Again they collide, all hot breath and tongue and teeth, Dina working to tease out every little sound from Ellie that she can as she moves down her neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to exposed skin. Ellie tilts her head back to allow better access, a sharp gasp escaping her when Dina nips at her earlobe, taking it between her teeth and tugging. “Dina,” she breaths, because when Dina is on top of her, loving her, teasing her she isn’t capable of saying much else. “ _ Dina _ .” 

“I’m here,” Dina whispers in response, voice hoarse. Her fingers claw down the length of Ellie’s abdomen before lingering at the hem of her tank top, playing with the fabric as she looks at her wife, a wordless  _ ‘is this okay?’ _ written in her expression, and Ellie nods, because  _ fuck,  _ nothing could be more okay than this. In one fluid motion Dina tugs off the shirt and tosses it away, leaving Ellie bare chested, clad in nothing but her boxers as she subtly rubs her legs together, the heat pooling steadily in her belly growing too intense to ignore. 

Dina takes the opportunity to begin kissing down Ellie’s body, pausing at her breasts and lavishing them with attention, alternating back and forth with both her mouth and hands, leaving Ellie a squirming, pliant mess beneath her. She practically mewls, fucking  _ mewls  _ when Dina takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks, catching it with her teeth before releasing. “Ah, fuck,” she pants, hips jutting upwards in search of friction, but Dina uses the weight of her body to still them, keeping her pinned in place. 

“Patience has never been your strong suit, has it?” Dina murmurs, dipping low and biting at the juncture of Ellie’s neck where it meets her shoulder. Ellie exhales sharply, clawing at the shirt that was still frustratingly obstructing the view of her beautiful wife. She starts to tug it off and Dina catches her wrist, stopping her and making Ellie pout. “This is about you.” Dina’s breath tickles against her skin, soothing the bite with her tongue and making Ellie’s breath hitch.

Dina sits up, the sudden absence of warmth and weight leaving Ellie shivering as Dina leans back on her heels, still straddling her hips. She moves torturously slow as she trails her hands down her own shirt, pausing to brush her thumbs over her nipples and making them stand out against the thin fabric, a breathy sigh escaping her. Ellie wets her lips, pupils blown wide as she watches Dina put on a show for her, stripping herself of her clothes until only her briefs remain. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Ellie whispers, voice revenant as she drinks in the sight of her wife; god, her fucking  _ wife _ . It’s still hard to believe that those messy years could lead to something beyond her wildest dreams, so wonderful that sometimes she still feels like she needs to pinch herself to make sure she’s not just imagining it all. But no, Dina’s here, she’s  _ real,  _ laying on top of her and looking at her like she hung the moon, and for the first time in forever that nagging voice of self-deprecation living in her head is silent. 

Dina smiles shyly at the attention, her face bright and eyes sparkling, and Ellie swears she must be looking at the sun because how else could someone be so radiant? Awestruck, Ellie reaches out a hand to trace the contours of Dina’s body, her touch as light as a feather before pulling her wife closer and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Dina is the one to deepen it and Ellie is right there waiting, opening her mouth as she explores it with her tongue, and Ellie wonders if this is what it feels like to spontaneously combust. 

“Dina,” she says against her lips, “Fuck. Touch me.” She can feel her wife grin as she hums, using her hands to trace patterns over Ellie’s skin. 

“Like this?” she murmurs, voice lilting, and Ellie all but groans, wriggling underneath her to search for friction to no avail. 

“You’re a dick,” Ellie huffs, voice cracking. “You  _ know  _ that’s not what I mean.” Dina pauses, tilting her head like she’s deep in thought before moving to kiss her way down Ellie’s body, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Fuck,” Ellie stammers, bedsheets clenched in a white-knuckled grip as Dina parts her legs to press fluttering kisses to her inner thighs, and Ellie is too fucking wound up to be embarrassed at just how wet she is, her underwear completely soaked through. 

“How ‘bout this?” Dina asks, taking the waistband of Ellie’s boxers in her teeth and snapping it against the taut muscles of her stomach. 

Ellie lets out a string of curses that would put a sailor to shame as she wraps her leg around Dina, digging her heels into her back. “Dina,  _ please. _ ” 

It’s almost like that was all she needed to hear, because as soon as the words leave her lips Dina is moving, tugging Ellie’s ruined boxers off and tossing them across the room, her dark eyes smouldering dangerously. She dips between Ellie’s legs, pausing for a moment to lock eyes with her wife with a grin. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” and then her tongue meets the burning heat of Ellie’s center, licking a long stripe and stopping just short of the spot Ellie needs her most. 

Before Ellie gets the chance to complain Dina is there, taking the small bud in her mouth and sucking, and suddenly Ellie is throwing her head back against the pillows, almost sobbing with relief. Finally moving past the relentless teasing, Dina goes straight to work, alternating between dipping her tongue inside of her and sucking on her clit, forming a steady rhythm against her. Dina’s fingers dig into her hips in an effort to keep them still, but Ellie’s so far gone that she’s practically rutting against her face. 

She’s getting close, she can tell, but she can’t find her voice to let Dina know, her words getting stuck in her throat with only a mangled cry escaping her lips. Dina never breaks eye contact, even when Ellie pulls her hair ridiculously hard while searching for purchase, and Ellie ends up being the one to look away. Pressure builds in her core, everything else fading into nothingness and all Ellie knows is  _ Dina, Dina, Dina, _ her smell and her touch and her love threatening to swallow her hole, and she has to look away, to clench her eyes tightly before she completely unravels. 

But then she feels Dina’s hand on her arm, soft and reassuring and Ellie looks down when Dina stops her movements, protests dying on her lips at her wife’s earnest expression, “Hey, look at me,” she pants, her voice soft. “I got you, Ellie.” 

That’s all it takes as Dina picks up where she left off, taking her clit in her mouth and sucking, and Ellie decides that coming undone may not be so bad a fate after all. 

Ellie has to close her eyes this time as stars begin to eclipse her vision, her body tensing for one breathtaking moment before she tips over the edge, hips grind helplessly against Dina’s mouth as the first waves of her orgasm slam into her, Dina slowing her movements to help her ride it out for as long as possible. Eventually she can see again, barely noticing Dina wipe her mouth and chin on the bed sheets before crawling up next to her, pressing as close to her as their bodies allow. Ellie turns her head, blinking slowly, body feeling heavy with pleasure as she lets herself linger in the post-orgasm high. 

Dina nuzzles into her chest, both she and Ellie still trying to catch their breath, and Ellie turns, wrapping an arm around Dina’s waist and pulling her body flush to her, not minding how their skin sticks together, still tacky with sweat. They allow themselves to lay in silence for a few peaceful moments, holding each other in the glow of the morning sun, but when Ellie moves to snake a hand down Dina’s body, wanting to return the favor, she’s stopped with a gentle touch.

“I’m okay,” Dina says, a small smile on her face, and Ellie looks at her in confusion. “Let’s just relax. I mean, I  _ did  _ just give you the best orgasm of your life, after all.” 

Ellie scoffs at the remark before pausing, an idea coming to her. With a mischievous smirk she jams her fingers into the spot on Dina’s ribs where she’s most ticklish, sending her wife into a fit of giggles as she tries to squirm away from Ellie’s attack, getting her revenge when her hand finds the crook of Ellie’s knee, tickling her back with vigor. 

After a thorough tickle war that almost left them more tired than the sex, they finally settle, bodies still shaking with laughter as Ellie presses a lingering kiss to her wife’s forehead. A beat of silence passes before she sneaks a glance at Dina, a shit-eating grin spreading across her face. 

“You know, I think I’d give it a six.” 


End file.
